gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x04 The Muse
Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: So Allegra likes Caleb and she tried to win him over, but he went back to Margie, and Allegra feels terrible. Rowan is one of the glee club’s breakout stars, and Harlow thinks she’s pretty cool. And biggest of all, Rowan and Beth are actually sisters. The thing is, neither of them know it…yet. '' ''And that’s what you missed, on GLEE! ~'' “Monday,” Harlow narrated, panning around the hallway. “Saying the word to a high schooler is like dropping the F-bomb in front of your grandma –” Harlow cut himself off with a sigh, lowering his camera. This was a terrible idea for a short film. If only his Cheerio’s documentary hadn’t fallen through; Robin told him that if he tried to interview her one more time she’d stuff a pom-pom down his throat. Harlow did ''not want to find out if she was serious. He spotted Rowan at her locker, wearing one of her usual “oh-so-Rowan” outfits, her blonde hair twisted into an updo. Honestly, Rowan fascinated Harlow. She was so unique, so different, and so comfortable in her own skin. It was admirable. Ever since the dance, Harlow had been thinking about how amazing it would be to make a film about her. She could be his own personal Edie Sedgwick, his Sofia Coppola, his Pattie Boyd. Just ask if you can film her. ''Harlow thought. ''The worst she can do is say no. '' Harlow walked over to her, feeling confident. But the minute Rowan turned to look at him with those big hazel eyes of hers, he clammed up. “Do you want to be my Pattie Boyd?” He spewed it out in one breath, his face suddenly feeling hot. Rowan smiled, and then she laughed. For a second, Harlow thought she was laughing at him, but then when she spoke he realized she wasn’t. “I always found Yoko Ono more interesting.” Harlow relaxed, smiling at her. “It’s just, I’m filming this documentary about the Cheerio’s, and Coach Sylvester doesn’t really want to help me so, I was wondering…are you, are you interested?” “So you want me to be your inspiration?” Rowan asked, clarifying. She was smiling, which Harlow took as a good sign. “I’ve been calling it a muse,” Harlow said. “But inspiration, Pattie Boyd, Yoko Ono, whatever you want to call it.” “I will be your Yoko Ono,” Rowan said. “You know, as long as you don’t blame me for breaking up The Beatles.” She smirked at her own joke. “Do you want to come over after school?” “Yes!” Harlow felt himself blush as Rowan raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, sure.” “See you then.” “Bye, Rowan.” “Bye, Harlow.” Harlow started off, feeling slightly embarrassed, but it was okay. She’d said yes. '''GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US' “What the Hell is your problem?” Allegra looked over as Margie approached her. “Excuse me?” She said, giving the blonde an annoyed look. “You think you can just walk in and try to steal my boyfriend away?” Margie said, hands on her hips. “I saw that shit you pulled at the homecoming dance. Bitch, I’m not blind.” “Caleb is a great guy!” Allegra retorted, grabbing her textbook. She paused before adding: “And he deserves better than you.” “Better than me?” Margie repeated. “Honey, no one is better than me.” “Why do you hate me so much?” “Because you tried to steal my boyfriend! What am I supposed to do? Make you a freaking friendship bracelet and swear we’re going to be best friends forever?” Allegra slammed her locker door. She started off to class, hoping to end this juvenile conversation, but Margie followed her. “Let me enlighten you,” She said with mock sweetness. “High school is a hierarchy. I am the queen, sun tanning on the roof – topless, of course.” Here, Allegra rolled her eyes. “And Caleb is right up there with me, making comments about my breasts like all guys do. Now, where are you? You’re in the basement, where your vocal warm up’s can’t annoy anyone and make their ears bleed. Why would Caleb want to go down there and sing with you when he can be on the roof with me and these?” She gestured to her chest, and Allegra tried to convince herself that that was a push-up bra. “Because I don’t make him want to jump off the roof!” Allegra scoffed, tugging on the edge of her purple scarf. “Oh please,” Margie said. “You dress like a preschooler on crack; we all want to pull our hair out when we see your skirts and sweaters.” “And you think because you wear that uniform you’re better than everyone else,” Allegra said. “When in reality, I have more talent than you any day.” “Then why won’t Miss Corcoran give you a solo?!” Allegra spun around and narrowed her eyes into her best scowl. That ''was a low blow. “That’s it – you, me, diva-off.” Margie smirked. “What are the terms?” “Winner takes it all,” Allegra said. “And by it all, I mean Caleb.” “You,” Margie said. “Have yourself a deal, Fanny Brice. Have fun getting your heartbroken.” She looked over Allegra’s shoulder and smiled widely. “Hey Caleb!” She called out, casting another glance at Allegra. “Wait up.” She walked away, joining Caleb down the hallway, the two of them beginning to talk. Allegra watched them interact, Margie laughing fakely at something Caleb said. He smiled, proud of himself for getting that reaction out of her. “''You’re on the phone with your girlfriend,” Allegra sang. “''She’s upset. She’s going off about something that you said, cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do.” Margie and Caleb started walking off to class together, Margie acting flirty, Allegra watching them from a distance. “''But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time.” “''If you could see that I’m the one who understands you,” Allegra sang, the glee club in their seats listening to her, some bopping their heads along, while Margie gave her a death glare. “''Been here all along, so why can’t you see – you belong with me, you belong with me?” Caleb seemed to be into it, oblivious that Allegra was singing to him, and Margie smacked him on the arm. He frowned at her and she scowled. “''You’ve got a smile that you could light up this whole town.” Allegra sang. “''I haven’t seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you’re fine – I know you better than that. Hey what you doing with a girl like that?” “''She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time. Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can’t you see – you belong with me?” “''Standing by and waiting at your back door,” Allegra sang. “''All this time how could you not know, baby – you belong with me, you belong with me? You belong with me.” Everyone clapped, except for Margie, who slapped Caleb and DJ’s hands down angrily. “That was kick-ass!” Teagan proclaimed. “Way to go, Allegra!” added Tyler. “Thank you,” Allegra said, curtsying. “This is just a prelude. Margie and I will be having a diva-off – this Thursday, during glee club. I hope you all will come and help proclaim ''me ''the winner.” She shot Margie a look. “Anyone else have any business?” Beth asked. “No? Alright then, you’re dismissed.” The kids got up and began to file out. As Caleb and Margie walked out together, Caleb patted Allegra’s shoulder. “Good job,” He said. Margie cuffed him on the side of the head. “Ow!” Caleb said, reaching a hand to his head. “What was that for?” ~ Rowan walked into her house after glee club, dropping her book bag by the front door and then strolling inside. She opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, taking a sip from the carton. “Rowan, use a glass please.” Rowan looked up. She hadn’t even noticed her parents seated at the kitchen table. Her father had his computer, working on his latest script surely, while her mother was rubbing her temples as she looked at the bills. Even though they were the well known duo Noah “Puck” and Quinn Puckerman – her father wrote the movies, her mother starred in them; now that Rowan thought about it her mother was kind of her father’s muse in a way – they hadn’t worked as much since Rowan was born. Most of the time, they were just a normal, Lima family – except for when her father wrote a new script, or her mother got a new movie or TV show. There were some nights Rowan could remember from when they’d fly out to LA unexpectedly and she’d go to her Grandma Judy’s to listen to Christian radio and eat chocolate chip cookies until they returned. But that was a long time ago, when she was little. “Sorry, Mom,” Rowan said sheepishly, replacing the carton and closing the fridge. “How was glee club?” Puck asked. “You’re home early.” “We didn’t have anything else to do,” Rowan explained. “So Miss Corcoran sent us all home.” Puck and Quinn both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. “Miss Corcoran?” They said simultaneously. Sometimes they did that unintentionally – say things at the same time. Rowan figured it was an old married couple thing. “Yeah,” She said. “My glee club coach, don’t you guys listen to me? I swore I mentioned her before.” Quinn picked up her checkbook. “Of course, Rowan,” She said. “We just forgot, that’s all. Your father’s new movie has kept him very busy, and my agent keeps calling me every five minutes about some soap.” “You would think after all this time they would’ve gotten rid of soap operas,” Rowan said, nodding. “I mean, no one stays home to watch them anymore.” She shrugged. “So, my friend Harlow is coming over. Is that okay?” “Harlow,” Puck repeated. “He’s the camera kid, right?” “The film enthusiast, yes.” Rowan affirmed. “So you remember me mentioning him but not Miss Corcoran? Selective hearing, much?” Quinn ignored this comment. “So, why is Harlow coming over?” “He’s filming me for a documentary,” Rowan said. She smiled before adding: “I’m his Yoko Ono.” “You’re not Chinese,” Puck said. “Japanese,” Rowan corrected. “Oh, same thing.” Rowan smirked at her father. “We’ll be in my room, if that’s okay.” “Keep the door open!” Puck told her. “I was a teenage boy once and I…” He trailed off, looking at Quinn, who turned away. Rowan decided not to ask. She kissed his cheek. “Yes, Daddy,” She said jokingly. The doorbell promptly rung. “That would be Harlow.” Rowan went to answer it. “Hey, Harlow.” She greeted the boy. “Hi, Rowan.” Harlow said nervously. “May I come in?” “Of course,” Rowan responded. Harlow stepped inside. “Cool house.” He said. The Puckerman home did have a reputation for being well furnished – Quinn normally redecorated at least once a year, and when she did the whole house would me in shambles for weeks as she repainted, reupholstered, remodeled and a bunch of other re- words, leaving Puck and Rowan to seek refuge in the nearby Best Western. “Thanks,” Rowan said, leading him towards the kitchen. “It took forever to get like this.” She stepped into the kitchen first. “Mom, Dad, this is Harlow.” Harlow smiled awkwardly. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.” “Nice to meet you too,” Quinn said with a smile before turning back to her bills. “What’s your movie about?” Puck asked curiously. "Rowan and the Cheerios," “Daddy’s a screenwriter,” Rowan informed Harlow. “Oh, I know.” Harlow said with a nod. “My dad took me to go see ''Attack of the Zombies ''when I was five.” “I’m sure Daddy would love to meet him, sometime.” Rowan said. “Oh,” Harlow said, frowning. “He…he died.” “Oh my God,” Rowan said. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” “It’s not your fault,” Harlow said, pulling out his camera. “Should we get started?” Rowan nodded. “Yeah.” She turned to her parents. “See you later Mom, Dad.” The two friends started off upstairs. “Door open!” Puck called after them. Harlow blushed. When they were gone, Quinn cast a look at her husband. “Miss Corcoran?” She gasped. “Shelby’s the new glee club coach?” Puck frowned sadly. “Do you think…” He began slowly. “Do you think Beth is with her?” Quinn looked down at the table. “I don’t know,” She responded. “It’s none of our business, anyway.” “Of course it’s our business, Quinn!” Puck said, raising his voice just a little, not enough so the kids could hear him. Quinn shushed him anyway. “She’s our ''daughter.” He said a little lower. “''Rowan'' is our daughter,” Quinn replied. “Beth is Shelby’s daughter. It is in our daughter’s best interest that we don’t tell her about this, and that we let the past be just that – the past.” “She has a right to know.” “I don’t want her to get hurt, Puck!” Now it was Quinn’s turn to raise her voice. “Seriously! How do you think this will make her feel? This would be so confusing for her, and so heartbreaking if Shelby moves again. Obviously Shelby agrees with me, or she would’ve mentioned it.” She paused. “Plus, just imagine what this would do to Beth. I care about her too, and I don’t want to hurt her either. The best thing for her is to stay away.” Puck looked down, now silenced. “You’re right.” He said finally. “You’re right.” ~ Rowan’s room was not what Harlow expected it to be. The bed was big with lots of pillows, and a bedspread with black, red and zebra print stripes. The closet doors had been ripped out and red beads hung in their place, Rowan’s unique fashion choices behind them. There was a dresser and matching nice nightstand, painted black. There was a lava lamp, radio, magazines and assorted nail polishes and perfume bottles around the room. The walls were lined with Nirvana, Beatles, and Maroon 5 posters – that was to be expected. But what threw Harlow off was that there was also pictures, lots of pictures. They covered every free inch of space, and Harlow had no idea what color the walls were. There were pictures of Rowan herself and her family, but they were mostly of others things –a pair of Converse with words written on the toes, a beautiful sunset, a cat pawing at the camera, a band on stage at a club, a misspelled tattoo, hands forming the shape of a heart. “Did you take these?” Harlow asked, pointing to a random picture of a long row of different colored rubber duckies. “Some of them,” Rowan said with a shrug, plopping down on the bed. “Most of them I printed from Google Images. I thought they’d be cool to put on the walls.” “They’re really cool.” Harlow said, lifting up his camera and panning around the room. “I love them.” “Thanks.” Rowan said. She propped herself up on the pillows. “So, what do you want me to do?” “I think I’ll just take some clips of you first,” Harlow said. “And then I can mix them in with your video when I do editing.” “Okay,” Rowan said. “How should I pose?” Harlow zoomed in on her with the camera. “What you’re doing now is perfect,” Rowan relaxed, fixing her hair quickly before Harlow began to film. He tried to get her from all angles, thinking to himself about how the light coming in through the windows hit her cheekbones. “''I never understood before,” Harlow sang. “''I never knew what love was for. My heart was broke, my head was sore, what a feeling.” “''What a feeling in my soul,” He sang. “''Love burns brighter than sunshine, brighter than sunshine. Let the rain fall, I don’t care. I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine. Suddenly you’re mine, and it’s brighter than sunshine.” ''Harlow lowered his camera. “How you doing there Yoko?” Rowan threw her head back, her laughter loud and happy. Harlow smiled and captured the moment on his camera. “''I never saw it happening. I’d given up and given in; I just couldn’t take the hurt again. What a feeling. I didn’t have the strength to fight. Suddenly you seemed so right, me and you, what a feeling.” “How do I look?” Rowan asked, batting her eyelashes in a joking manner. She sat up, slinking towards the camera and flashing a huge, silly smile. Harlow laughed. “Gorgeous!” He continued to film her, trying to get the happy look she had when she hammed it up for the camera, the way her lips moved when she talked, the way she arched her back when she lay back down. He wanted to get all of it. “''Love will remain a mystery, but give me your hand and you will see, your heart is keeping time with me.” He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Rowan’s black nails looked good against the paleness of his palm, but he only got a few seconds of footage before she pulled away, going back to her previous poses. “''What a feeling in my soul,” Harlow sang. “''Love burns brighter than sunshine. It’s brighter than sunshine. Let the rain fall, I don’t care. I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine, suddenly you’re mine. I got a feeling in my soul…''” ~ “Don’t you think this diva-off is a little, I don’t know, middle school?” Tommy asked. He’d been dragged along with Margie and DJ to go get coffee before school, and they were currently walking down the hallway, sipping lattes from The Lima Bean. “Who cares?” Margie said with a shrug. “It will land me my man.” “You already have your man.” Tommy pointed out. “News flash, Allegra Applebaum is a loser.” “Apparently, Caleb doesn’t care.” Margie said. “You were with him at the homecoming dance. I have to mark my territory.” DJ frowned. “You’re going to pee on Caleb?” Tommy burst out laughing, while Margie glared at him. “''No'',” She snapped. “I’m not a dog, Deej.” “Are you sure?” asked Tommy, still laughing. DJ stifled a giggle, his free hand reaching up to cover his mouth. Margie slapped both of them on the shoulders. “Shut up!” ~ Teagan was hungry. All she’d eaten so far this week had been water, low calorie granola bars, and a few “body cleanses” she’d gotten off the Internet. Her stomach rumbled, and Teagan practically whimpered. I’m hungry. '' “No you’re not,” She said it aloud; even though she knew she was talking to herself. “You’re not hungry – you’re beautiful.” The dancer started off down the hallway, headed towards her first class. She tugged on the end of her earring, causing her ear to hurt. It was a little trick she’d picked up – if her ear hurt, she wouldn’t think about her stomach. “Hey, Teagan.” Teagan looked up, spotting some of the girls from glee club clustered around the water fountain – Rowan, Shawn, and Elena. “Do you want to come with us for pizza tonight?” Elena asked. “No,” Teagan said immediately. ''Yes. '' “Are you sure?” Shawn asked. “It’s my treat.” “I have a dance recital coming up,” Teagan lied. “I need to watch my waistline.” Rowan raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” She asked. “Teagan, you look fine, you don’t have to worry.” Just then, Ben walked over. “Hey, ladies.” He said. “How’d you know it was us?” Shawn asked teasingly. “I recognized your voice, Levine,” Ben replied, playfully hitting her knee with his cane. He turned in Teagan’s general direction. “Are you coming with everyone tonight?” “No!” Teagan thundered. Ben frowned, and Teagan felt her mouth form a small ‘o’, wondering why she’d just yelled at him. “I’m sorry,” She said hastily. “I have to…I have to go.” Teagan fled quickly, two nagging voices in the back of her mind. ''You did the right thing. No, you didn’t. Yes. '' ''No. Yes. '' ''No. '' ~ Rowan as on her way to lunch later that day when she spotted Harlow, hunched over a computer in the tech lab. She smiled and walked in quietly, but apparently not quiet enough, as Harlow turned around and looked at her. “Hey,” Harlow said, before turning back to his computer. Rowan stood behind his chair, seeing herself on the screen. “Hi,” She said. “How’s the movie coming?” “Good,” Harlow answered. “Do you want to see what I have so far?” “Of course, John!” Harlow smirked, and pressed play. He’d edited the whole thing to be black and white, with some effects to give the film an old, romantic quality. There was Rowan, lying on her bed. She bit her lip, and smiled, and then sat up, so she was close up to the camera. Then it switched to a shot of her feet, which turned into a shot of her legs, her waist, her stomach, her chest, her neck, her profile. She looked over to the camera, and smiled. It switched again to the clip of her laughing, throwing her head back and her blonde hair flying, and then finally to their hands, touching, until she pulled away. “That’s all I have so far,” Harlow said. “I still need to add some of the audio we filmed, and maybe some clips of you talking in between, but do you like it?” Rowan eyes were still on the screen. “It’s ''amazing.” She said. “It’s romantic and sexy and…” She shook her head. “It’s amazing, Harlow. Really,” “Well, you’re romantic and sexy and amazing,” Harlow said. “So that fits.” Rowan smiled and kissed his cheek, inadvertently making Harlow’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you,” She said. “Now, do you want to come to lunch with me?” Harlow nodded. “Sure – I’d love that.” ~ Allegra fixed the part in her hair and smoothed down her skirt. She’d do her vocal exercises, but she didn’t want to “make everyone’s ears bleed”. She cast a look across the room at Margie, who was currently preparing for the diva-off by talking with DJ. Next, she looked at Caleb, who was sitting in the front row with Tommy. Caleb turned his head, feeling Allegra’s gaze staring at him, and he smiled at her, waving. Allegra waved back, and then looked away. “Alright,” Beth said. “Let’s get this show on the road. Ladies, are you ready?” Margie walked to the center of the room, and Allegra followed suit. “''I’m ready,” She said, looking at Allegra. “Me too,” Allegra said, nodding. “Good luck,” Beth said to them both, before taking her seat. Allegra turned to the crowd, looking at Caleb. The music started, and she knew this was it. “''Fade in on a girl,” Allegra sang. “''With a hunger for fame, and a face and a name to remember. The past fades away, because as of this day, Norma Jean’s gone – she’s moving on…Her smile and your fantasies play a duet, that will make you forget where you are. The music starts playing; it’s the beat of her heart saying: “Let me be your star.”” '' Margie glanced at Allegra before she sang her part. “''Flashback to a girl,” Margie sang. “''With a song in heart, as she’s waiting to start the adventure. The fire and drive, that make dreams come alive, they fill her soul, she’s in control. The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls – well they’re all in this girl’s,” She pointed to herself. “''repertoire. It’s all for the taking, and it’s magic we’ll be making, let me be your star.” “''Choose me!” They both sang. “''Fade up on a star, with all in her sights. All the love and the lights that surround her. Someday she’ll think twice, of the dues and the price,” “''She’ll have to pay,” Margie sang. “''But not today!” Allegra sang. “''Then she’ll do all she can,” They both sang, looking to Caleb. “''For the love of one man, and for millions who look from afar. And what you’ve been needing, is all here in my heart pleading, “Let me be your star!”” '' Everyone clapped, and the room filled with applause. “So, I won right?” Allegra said to Caleb. “No, sweetie,” Margie said to him, “I won. Right?” “I did better.” Allegra said to Margie. “No,” Margie quipped at her. “''I'' did better.” “Shouldn’t you be asking Miss Corcoran this?” Caleb asked, looking to Beth for help. The teacher only shrugged. “Dude,” Tommy whispered. “That one man they were singing about – that’s you,” Caleb froze in realization. “Can I,” Caleb said after a moment. “Can I speak to you both outside?” “Caleb –” Margie began, stepping forward. “Outside, now!” Everyone went silent, and Margie froze. Caleb had never ''raised his voice at her, ''ever. '' Allegra frowned. “Let’s go outside,” She said quietly, and the two girls followed Caleb into the hallway dutifully. “I can’t believe you two,” Caleb said once they were alone. “You decided you were going to fight it out in song for me? I’m not an unanimated object you can fight over!” “Inanimate,” Allegra corrected. “The word is ‘inanimate,’” “Whatever!” Caleb scoffed. “Margie, I told you already I don’t like this side of you. This isn’t the girl I love.” “I’m sorry,” Margie said. “Really, I am.” And you,” Caleb said to Allegra. “You never told me you felt this way. I’m not a mind reader.” “It was obvious!” Allegra said in her defense. “You ''assumed it was obvious!” Caleb replied. He shook his head and lowered his voice. “I made my choice. If you guys can’t respect it then…then, I guess I chose neither of you.” Margie and Allegra both froze, in shock. “Caleb,” Margie said slowly. “Please don’t do this, we…we can work this out, let’s just go talk…” “I have nothing to say.” Caleb told her. “Margie, I’m sorry, it’s over.” He turned to Allegra, who looked back at him with sad eyes. “I really wanted to be friends,” He said. “But that wasn’t enough for you. You had to meddle.” “Caleb…” Allegra began, but the boy was already walking off. “Caleb!” Margie cried. When Allegra looked over, tears were forming in her eyes. “Baby, I love you, please!” Caleb didn’t stop walking. “I’m sorry! Baby, I’m –” A sob formed in her throat, and Margie found herself unable to say anything else as she began to cry, not caring that Allegra was watching her break down. Allegra took a step back, watching the blonde scream and cry, her whole body shaking. Oh my God. ''She thought. ''What have we done? '' ~ '''Done! Yes, once again I begging you, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR CHARACTER’S PAGE! Dare-2-Dream and I are doing practically all the work on this wiki, and it’s not fair. I don’t know what I have to say to get you guys to help update. Just know you doing the pages of your own character goes a long way. Here are all the pages I have to do, not including yours: ' - 'Beth ' - 'Margie ' - 'Shawn ' - 'Josh ' - 'Daisy ' - 'Aaron ' - 'Robin ' - 'Their relationships ' 'A lot, right? I don’t need any extra workload. Thank you for reading, please comment. Tell me what you think of what happened. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts